Big Three Material
by eirayne
Summary: In which Clarisse la Rue assumes, and someone finally proves her wrong (in what just may be the best way possible). Set during The Lightning Thief.


**Big Three Material**

 **a.n.** In which Clarisse la Rue assumes, and someone finally proves her wrong (in what just may be the best way possible). Set during The Lightning Thief.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Like he's 'Big Three' material … Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."_**

 _-Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief (chp.6; pg.89)_

* * *

Clarisse la Rue prided herself on being able to read people. She was the daughter of the war god, so she made it her business to know everyone's strengths, weaknesses, and abilities if the need to take them down in a fight ever came up.

(And let's be honest here: that need came up quite a bit when Cabin 5 was concerned.)

Some people might consider it being judgmental, but Clarisse considered it survival. She was fully aware of the dangers half-bloods face once they cross those borders, and she knew that if she were ever to get a quest and make her dad proud of her, she needed to know how to win _every_ fight (be that demigods or monsters).

She was fully aware of how many of her fellow campers saw her: a bully, a jerk, someone to run from in terror should you ever be subjected to her withering glare (looking at you, Stolls).

And the 'initiation ceremony' for the newbies? That was just Clarisse's way of ensuring the fact that they knew, _hey, your life's gonna be hell from now on; don't expect me to help!_

And, sure, there were demigods who had definitely earned Clarisse's respect (although she didn't always act like it). Annabeth Chase was one such demigod, a daughter of Athena who'd been trained since she was seven. Both her and Clarisse were children of war gods, so it was only natural they had a sort of 'frenemy' relationship. Still, the girl provided a tough fight to win—Clarisse would know.

So, when Little Miss Princess showed up with that same boy who'd been trailing along earlier, Clarisse thought it was the perfect chance to throw a few taunts her way (just so she got the idea that Ares would be taking home the flag that Friday).

Annabeth Chase was definitely someone to look out for on the battlefield—between her skills with that dagger and her scarily strategic plans—so Clarisse couldn't help but feel a little unsure about the validity of her threats (not that she'd ever say that out loud).

The newbie, however. . . Well, compared to Annabeth, he hardly looked like much. He was scrawny, for one thing. Small and scrawny, giving Clarisse the impression that he wouldn't turn out to be much (honestly, he looked as if holding up a shield would topple him to the ground).

He had that rebel look to him, though—the messy hair, the defiant look in his eyes, the way he handed over the horn in his hand to Annabeth before balling his hands into fists as if ready for any fight that might come his way.

(But looks weren't everything—Ares over Aphrodite, any day. And did Clarisse mention the fact that this kid was _scrawny?)_

He didn't put up much of a fight at all (unless someone was counting how many times the air itself got kicked or punched uselessly—which Clarisse was not) and it wasn't long before he was staring down the nasty-smelling toilet bowl, Clarisse's hand holding the back of his neck in a firm grip.

It wasn't until Clarisse was sprawled across the green, dripping wet with toilet water, and the annoying voice of Percy Jackson was taunting her from the bathrooms (—You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth.—) did she realize how very wrong she'd been.

Clarisse was almost as prideful as Annabeth (and that really was saying something), and she felt her anger blazing at the thought of that scrawny, weak kid who'd managed to drench her with toilet water and humiliate her in front of half the camp all at once.

But, really, she was more angry with herself—angry for letting her guard down at the sight of a scrawny boy; angry for losing to a fight she was so sure had been nonexistent in the first place; angry for failing to realize just how powerful Percy Jackson was.

No, looks certainly weren't everything. It was safe to say Clarisse never assumed anything based on mere appearance again.

* * *

 **a.n. here's another small one-shot i had written. don't worry - not hating on Clarisse! she's honestly one of my favorite characters. thanks for reading and please review! :)**

 **-eira-**


End file.
